Beat it like a Cop
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Wee ooh wee ooh wee (wee), Wee ooh wee ooh wee (wee), Wee ooh wee ooh wee, (like a cop car) VINCE/BRIAN DON'T LIKE DON'T READ CO-WRITTEN WITH SUPERNOVA0823


_The lovely talented SuperNova0823 and I have put our...beautiful?Devious?Twisted? There is a word for our minds out there somewhere I am sure, anyways together and here you go. Just a short little fic for laughs. We do not own the song, Mrs. Officer by Little Wayne, or the fast and the furious franchise, characters/plot/or lines from the movies. We don't have a beta, any mistakes can be blamed on me I was suppose to check for that. Please drop us a comment, we love feedback. Its Brian/Vince and there is slash don't like don't read._

* * *

Brian walked in to the shop and greeted everyone; he got the usual grunts from all the guys while they worked away on their current projects. All except for Vince who was fiddling with the MP3 player that was hooked up to the speaker system. It had been a long day patrolling, something Brian hated more than any other police job task. He was ready to get his hands on a motor and focus on just that instead of the twenty or so calls he had that day that were frustrating beyond belief.

Brian untucked his uniform shirt and started to unbutton it while he walked to the lockers to grab his work shirt. He pulled it off just as the beat of the song that Vince had put on started. He didn't think much about the song, the introduction was just light music with a rather loud bass beat. He unziped his pants and pulled them down and threw them and his shirt into the locker. Brian didn't really have a bashful bone in his body. So standing in the middle of the garage in nothing but his boxer briefs didn't faze him one bit, or any of the rest of the team either. The only one that ever made comment was Letty, and thankfully she wasn't there. He looked up as he grabbed a pair of jeans out and noticed Vince's eyes were glued to him, he raised an eyebrow at the man only to catch a scowl in return.

He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what that was all about and pulled them on. He took his shirt out, closed the locker, and started to put it on when the words of the song started. Brian knew the song sounded familiar, but it wasn't till the singer started making annoying sirens sounds that he recognized the song.

 _ **Wee ooh wee ooh wee (wee),  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (wee),  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee,  
(like a cop car)  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee,  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (hey),  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (hahaha)  
I'll make ya say**_

 _ **(Yeah) doin' a buck in the latest drop  
I got stopped by a lady cop  
Ha ha, she got me thinking I can date a cop  
Ha ha, cause her uniform pants are so tight  
She read me my rights  
She put me in her car, she cut off her lights  
She said I had the right to remain silent  
Now I got her hollering sounding like a siren**_

Brian whirled around to glare at Vince who was laughing his ass off at the look on Brian's face. "Seriously man?"

At first Brian thought Vince was giving him shit about being a cop, ever since Brian came back Vince had acted like he was fine with it, but it would have been just like him to wait and then pull a stunt like that. When he noticed the rest of the guys laughing however, he knew it was just Vince pulling a prank, pulling his chain.

"I get the cop shit," Brian scowled, "But I'm not a chick man."

"You are pretty though," Vince said with a laugh.

Brian rolled his eyes, it wasn't unusual for Vince to call him pretty, the man did it often enough, because he knew it always hacked Brian off.

 _ **Talkin' 'bout  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (yea),  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (yea),  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (yea),**_

And I know she the law, and she know I'm the boy  
And she know I get high a-bove the law  
And she know I'm raw, she know it from the street  
And all she want me to do is fuck the police

 _ **Talkin' 'bout  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee,  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (yea)  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (yea)**_

The song might as well have been on repeat with how many damn times that shit played. Brian would be lying if he said it wasn't working on his last nerve. He knew that shit was going to be stuck in his head for days, and he wanted to punch Vince in his stupid smirking face every time he it played.

 _ **Ha ha, and after we got done  
I said lady what's ya number she said, "911"  
Ha, emergency only  
Head doctor perform surgery on me  
Yeah, and now I'm healed  
I make her wear nothing but handcuffs and heels  
And I beat it like a cop  
Rodney king baby yeah I beat it like a cop  
Ha ha, beat it like a cop  
Rodney King baby said beat it like a cop  
But I ain't try'na be violent  
But I'll do the time but her love is timeless**_

"I get it; you think it is hilarious can you turn it off now?" Brian asked annoyed. Growling when Dom started laughing again.

"I like it," Vince said innocently, like he was ever innocent.

 _ **Wee ooh wee ooh wee,  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee (yeah)  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee, like a cop car**_

 _ **Mrs. Officer, Mrs. Officer  
Tell your lieutenant get them cuffs off of ya  
I'm kid kid, my face on every wanted poster  
I'm wanted by every lady cop all over  
That ass so big I catch a battery to hold ya  
My hands so big you thought I told ya to pull it over  
She pulled me over, pulled me out the Rover  
Then she pulled me closer, do me in the back of the car  
Put me in handcuffs start ripping my pants off  
(all you heard on the dispatcher was)**_

Leon looked up at Brian, "Tell us the truth man, you ever pulled someone over and you know, got some?"

Brian looked over at Leon, then his eyes glided over to Vince's curious face, he decided to fuck with the man as revenge. "Wouldn't you like to know," Brian said and threw a wink at Vince.

"He so has," Jesse said, "what someone blow you to get out of a ticket?"

Brian laughed loudly, when everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer he only smirked and went back to work.

"Not going to answer Bri?" Dom asked amused.

Brian shrugged, "I don't get head and tell."

 _ **Wee ooh wee ooh wee,  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee,  
Wee ooh wee ooh wee**_

 _ **When I get up all in ya  
We can hear the angels calling us  
We can see the sunrise before us  
And when I'm in that thing, I'll make that body sang  
I make it say**_

 _ **Maybe you can lock me up and throw away the key,  
Call your sergeant and tell him you can't finish your shift  
Cause it's on tonight  
Breakfast in bed turns to breakfast and head,  
And I can't wait to get it on  
Wanna do it all night long, Mrs. Officer**_

Brian had probably heard that fucking song at total of fifty times by the time it came to close up the shop. He walked by Vince who was still laughing, and Brian didn't know how the man could still find it so funny, he had been laughing all day.

When Vince looked over at Brian, he knew the man expected a glare, or harsh words. Brian had other plans, ones of revenge, and he liked acting different then people's expectations. He threw Vince a huge smile, "see you tomorrow man." See him Vince would.

* * *

Brian turned his lights on the moment he saw the dark blue Mazda pass by him. He laughed when it started to slow down, and pulled over in the exact spot Brian had planned for him to.

He called into to the station that he was taking a meal break, and stepped out of his car, handcuffs hanging from him waist. He and walked over to the driver side of Vince's car and knocked on the window.

When Vince rolled down the window he scoffed at who was standing there, "Going to give me a ticket Buster?" He snarked.

Brian shot Vince a dark look that had the man jerking back a bit. Brian smiled that was better; Vince wasn't going to be the one in charge here that's for damn sure. If the man wanted to fuck with him like he had, well Brian was going to mess with him as well. "Step out of the car," he said in his deep husky cop voice.

"What?" Vince asked surprised.

"I said get out of the car…Now." Brian ordered, face made of stone not giving anything away.

Vince opened his door and stepped out, he wasn't expecting for Brian to tackle him into the side of the car and slap some handcuffs on his wrist. He struggled against the metal holding his hands behind his back and hissed, "what the hell Brian?"

Brian shoved Vince's front harder into the car, "I thought there might be more to you playing that song so much yesterday, that maybe you really liked the idea of being handcuffed."

Brian ran his hand up the middle of Vince's back thinking the intimate touch would freak the man out. "Is that why you played the song, you want to sex with an officer hmm? What was it the song said beat it like cop?" Brian teased.

Vince turned his head and looked over at Brian eyes wide with lust, "yes, you," Vince said so honestly that Brian knew he wasn't lying, he wasn't just messing with him, he really wanted it.

He turned Vince around so he could better see the man, eyes no longer looking mischievous,"you want me?"

"Yes," Vince nodded, so serious that it wasn't like his normal self at all.

Brian smiled a deep real smile. This wasn't part of his plan at all, he only wanted to freak Vince the fuck out and make him think he was going to touch him, but this was so much better because now he could touch him.

Once Vince had returned Brian's smile, he got stern again. He grabbed Vince's arm and dragged him back to his car. He popped the button on Vince's pants while the man kicked off his shoes. When they were both off Brian pulled down the man's jeans and boxers. "Get in on your back," He said firmly.

While he was trying to shimmy his way into the backseat with his hands cuffed, Brian stripped himself. When he climbed in the car Vince shot him such a heat filled look of want it had Brian's mouth watering.

It was that look that had Brian where he currently was. Mouth full and cheeks hollowed as he sucked and bobbed his head over Vince's thick, warm cock. He never imagined he'd ever get the pleasure of seeing Vince with his head tossed back groaning as Brian's tongue worked his shaft.

With Vince's hands secure behind his back Brian got the great pleasure of doing this at his pace.

"Fuck Brian!" Vince's hips bucked up effectively sliding his cock down Brian's throat.

Brian's own hand was working himself open, stroking the silky wall's deep inside him, each slow brush of his fingers against his prostate had him moaning. Each low vibration had Vince hissing with need.

"You going to ride me baby?" Vince purred out, head tilted down slightly to watch as Brian swallowed him down. Brian hummed his answer, eyes hooded with a deep unadulterated need to get Vince inside him. "Fucking get up here before I come in that pretty mouth."

With a pop Brian moves his mouth off Vince's cock, licking his lips tasting the musky essence that was Vince. He had a wonderful view of Brian crouched down on top of him, looking at Vince like he would devour him. Licking his lips once more with a deep seated need he had been harboring for some time now Brian crawled his way up Vince's chest and hovered over the hard cock under him.

" You have no idea how long I wanted this." Brian moaned out as he impaled himself on that hard cock. He whined, holding himself still to adjust to the sheer size of the man below him.

"So fucking tight." Vince's struggled with the handcuffs that held his hands locked behind his back. His steady moving shifted his hips making him nail Brian straight into his sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck!" Vince smirks at Brian's shout jerking his hips up once more pounding deep inside him. Brian pressed his hand against the cage that separated the front seat from the back, his other hand falling to Vince's chest holding on as Vince continued the slow steady slide and pounded into him.

"Roll those hips baby." Vince moans out. "Ride me."

With Vince's words in his ears, the pleased hooded eyes under him, Brian rocked his hips, slowly at first but with each roll and buck his need built. The burn in his belly that warned him of his building orgasm. He lifted his hips before dropping back down, shouting as the cock hit just the right spot.

Vince shifted his legs placing his feet flat and bending his knees, the action sank that thick cock deeper, Brian screamed falling forward, hands falls on each side of Vince's head. Vince surges forward biting and kissing at Brian's lips jerking his hips faster, pounding harder. Each harsh slam of Vince's cock has Brian nothing more then a moaning mess.

Brian locks his fingers in Vince's hair, tasting his mouth.

"Cum!" Vince snarls burying himself deep, Brian came, hard moaning as he shutters from the ecstasy of his orgasm.

* * *

Brian walked up the Toretto house holding on to Vince's arm with a smirk on his face.

"Really Brian? You're not going to take the cuffs off?" Vince huffed out.

Brian shook his head and knocked on the door, Vince let out a loud groan when Dom answered it; eyebrows raised high up into his forehead. "Brian?" He asked.

Brian stepped behind Vince and started to unlock the handcuffs, "I believe this one is one of yours. I pulled him over for speeding, would have let him go, but he was being such a dick." Brian grinned at Vince who rolled his eyes. "He should really learn some respect for law enforcement."

Dom started laughing wildly, "I told you he would get you back for that song." He turned away from the door leaving the two men outside. As he walked further into the house he yelled out, "Brian pulled Vince over and handcuffed him!"

Vince scowled at the door when he heard everyone in the house bust out laughing, when turned back to Brian however he smirked, "I'm thinking once your done with your shift you could come down to my room and we can have a repeat, just one on a bed this time."

Brian grinned, "I think I would like that, plus I don't think you've fully learned respect for officers yet."

Vince scoffed, "fuck the police."

Brian laughed, "Thought you just did that?"


End file.
